legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Albedo (Overlord)
"Overseer of the Floor Guardians Albedo, at your command." ''- Albedo '''Albedo' (アルベド) is the Overseer of the Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is in charge of the general management and supervises the activities of the seven Floor Guardians, meaning that she ranks above all the other NPCs in Nazarick. She is the sister of Nigredo and Rubedo. Along with her sisters, she was created by Tabula Smaragdina. Before Nazarick was transported, Ainz jokingly changed Albedo's settings so that she would be in love with him. As such, Albedo is completely infatuated with Ainz and is absolutely loyal to him. Even when he tells her that she only loves him because he made her that way, the only problem she has with it is if it causes him trouble. She wants him to stay in Nazarick forever and worries that someday he too will abandon it. Secretly, Albedo also longs for the day when she can finally call him by his true name, Momonga. Unknown to him, Albedo is also planning behind his back on making Ainz the sole ruler of Nazarick, confessing that she would also fight against other guardians if they choose to stand in her way. She considers herself a true follower and slave to Ainz's will even though her creator, Tabula, was the one who made her. LOTM: The Angels Return Albedo is traveling with Ainz on his hunt for Angewomon and Myotismon...and she will do anything to keep Ainz safe! Powers *'Aegis' *'Counter Arrow' *'Parry' *'Parry Missile' *'Summon Bicorn': Summons a Bicorn to assist in battle. *'Transposition' *'Walls of Jericho' Gallery albedo beg.png albedo happy.png albedo in love.gif albedo notice me.png albedo oh shucks.jpg albedo wants attention.jpg|Albedo wants her senpai to notice her! albedo with sword.jpg albedo despair.gif albedo full view.jpg albedo notice me senpai.png albedo psycho.png albedo shocked.png albedo wings.jpg albedo with axe.png|Albedo in armor and with her axe Albedo happy.png Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by toyozero 99f398b97fabace30fdcea6473d8eebc.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by white crow sample-c17c651fa69ba7a1f196e90595f33d21.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by so bin sample-7d990bd4ff38b37cccb3545d6d4acf68.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by siraha sample-4d1651c1111089d287daff728a347bfd.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by senjou satsuki sample-f3b4bec975b7a660f45528754d39148a.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by quatre aaaa 5696106a495b8ffe1f548b476ba79e25.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by puyo sample-ac58f43cdca10d84ebc582548f03e982.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by odakojirou sample-b6adb6f0b0cb450a3371ad0e4918e541.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by nyamota noraneko koubou sample-82ae061abc149cba87162ced9eece957.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by makita twosidegekilove 8a9b82f99416cae450e02ebc810044f5.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by magekichi a3fe32c25082a09c81230e6b90f86156.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by kuronuko neero sample-5a92e32d4e4992abbd054a6778a38008.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by kazasuzu 473719cbb8ee97d509c29dfb602cabc6.png Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by jeffrey10 sample-6e633f3871ee7c107303256783864250.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by it apollo c67d1c0dc4ca630ad1ce41a84929744f.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by iorlvm sample-2bc7f1aa9359a22f686b7d7eaf9fb63a.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by holysnow 7942b933712eace511e3dc001f1f0594.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by hlz d6fce2be4aa3a928c783803a710ea229.png Albedo overlord maruyama drawn by harumaki haruki sample-096240f16066d2fbf5f7a960ff9986cd.jpg Albedo overlord maruyama sample-a43cc0d066195841c51f3a1b890fe8a4.jpg Ainz ooal gown and albedo overlord maruyama drawn by hiememiko sample-28400a6c52a727469f90a6cd3c1bbbbd.jpg Albedo and anchorage water oni kantai collection and overlord maruyama drawn by hi ye sample-c974bde06e254e1fcf63e22a098e41bd.jpg 4FNcUlx.png DUAHtqUUMAA4O_1.jpg DUAHtXNVoAATwC8.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Overlord universe Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Non Humans Category:Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Gloved Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Absorbers Category:Ainz Ooal Gown and Albedo Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Armored Characters Category:Succubus Category:Devils Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Immortals Category:Sibling Category:Giygasians Category:Momonga's minons